User talk:Picard(o)
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 10:07, 30 November 2006 (UTC) reason for removal of pixel size On Memory Alpha, we do not specify the pixel size. This allows people to set in there preference how large or small they want thumbnails. If the image does not look good where it is, perhaps it should be removed from the database. I personally find that it looks terrible at 100px. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:38, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :I see. Thanks for clarifying that. I've made a further change to the image. Picard(o) 20:04, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Image names Hi, sorry to bother you, but there is something I wanted to bring to your attention. While we do strive to include some humor here at Memory Alpha, we do have a policy on how image files are supposed to be named. I would definitely encourage use of humor in the captions and text within the image page, of course, in line with my favorite Memory Alpha policy. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Maybe I'd interpreted the policy incorrectly then. I named the images that I think you're referring to after dialogues occurring in the scenes that I've made the screenshots of, as I found them useful in identifying the images. They were actually not attempts at being humorous, but at being specific. Otherwise I try to make image names as descriptive as possible, and they're not all that different from the names of many of the other images on this site. I have to admit that I'm actually not sure which part of the image naming policy I've violated. As to the humorous captions, I fully agree with you and the "humor policy". Picard(o) 00:42, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Image cropping When uploading images from the movies or Enterprise, please crop out the black bars at the top and bottom of the image. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 16:46, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh yeah. I forgot all about that. It's widescreen. Thanks for reminding me. Picard(o) 00:11, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Mazi image Just upload it again under the correct name, and then post the old one on MA:PFID. --Bp 16:40, 26 December 2006 (UTC) A small formatting point Hiya Picard(o). One small formatting pointer: when you include a starship name in an article, only the name itself should be italicized, not the prefix ("USS" or whatever) nor the registry number ("NCC-xxxx"), if they're used. So the correct formatting would be USS Enterprise or USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), as opposed to USS Enterprise or USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (or any other permutation). Thanks for your contributions! -- Renegade54 00:18, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I always thought the prefix was part of the actual name. Thanks for pointing that out. Picard(o) 00:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for taking it as constructive! heh -- Renegade54 00:27, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Qualify as a Trekkie? Who's to say? Reminds me of a conversation between myself, my friend, and a chick, after I found out me and the chick both liked Star Trek. She'd been to conventions (not me). I too said "I don't know if I qualify as a Trekkie", followed by "What DOES qualify someone as a Trekkie? Someone who's watched a lot of episodes? Gone to conventions? Dressed up in costumes?" when my friend interrupted and said, "Has a userpage on Memory Alpha that's >6000 bytes?". :Good question. I have no idea what qualifies one as a Trekkie. Maybe they all do. Maybe its enough to just like Star Trek. I don't know. Picard(o) 19:08, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Globe Illustrated Just wanted to let you know we already have the page here. --Jörg 12:54, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Okay. Delete the one I made then. Picard(o) 12:55, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :No wait... I just made a redirect out of it. Picard(o) 12:57, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Good job and a useful redirect. --Jörg 13:01, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Image Categories Can you please make sure to add categories to the images you upload? Much thanks. -- Sulfur 12:43, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Sure, thanks for reminding me. Picard(o) 12:45, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ::Don't forget the image categories. - 16:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll try - otherwise, you'll have to remind me again. Picard(o) 18:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to say that it is nice to find out that there are other trekkies that like . Also, I also like and Voyager a lot. --Örlogskapten 11:39, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, Captain, nice to know, I'm not alone... and here comes the other shocker. I like Star Trek: Nemesis quite a lot too. Picard(o) 18:24, 16 July 2007 (UTC) That was a shocker... I also like Nemesis. The Romulans are so cool. --Örlogskapten 18:33, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :How about First Contact? What's your opinion on that one? Picard(o) 08:37, 17 July 2007 (UTC) well. In general I liked it. I didn't fancy the Borg Queen, but that is because I don't understand her purpose. What do you think about First Contact? Do you understand the meaning of the Borg Queen?--Örlogskapten 09:50, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :Like you, I think it's a good Movie. It's a good sci-fi movie, and it has some nice action sequences in it. Moreover, I totally love Picard's 'The line must be drawn here' "monologue". But it's probably one of my least favorite Star Trek movies, and certainly my least favorite TNG movie. I can see how the concept of a Queen fits into the whole hive-thing (I mean with the parallel to insects, like ants or wasps, that live in hives), and both acresses who portrayed the Queen in FC and the VOY episodes performed really well. That being said, I liked the Borg much better when they were just a true collective with no single leader. They were much scarier back then. Fortunately, a bit of this was brought back in 'Regeneration'. Although I generally don't like the idea that they brought the Borg back in the ENT series, I think the Borg in that episode were more akin to the original pre-Queen Borg... and then the episode by itself is a pretty cool one. I also have some problems with the Queen reappearing in subsequent VOY episodes (although the episodes in question are great shows in their own right) after having been destroyed, but that's because I think so three-dimensionally. Picard(o) 15:48, 17 July 2007 (UTC) I have only one explanation why the Queen could appear after getting killed in FC, and that is; It wasn't the same queen in FC and . there, it could just be so that another drone took her place and had her knowledge downloaded into her mind. Which TOS movie do you like the most and doesn't like the most? I like the most and I the movie I doesn't like the most is . The reason i like TVH the most of the TOS-movies is because it's loaded with humor but also a has a important message (about not hunting animals to extinction.). I unlike FF the most because with the inconsistence that was shown in the movie. Like the Voyager couldn't travel across the universe with normal warp-drive in less than 75 years, while the Enterprise-A could travel to the center of the universe in a matter of days..--Örlogskapten 18:23, 17 July 2007 (UTC) :My favorite TOS movie is too, both because of the humor and because of the underlying message. I don't know what my least favorite TOS movie is though. Despite all the inconsistencies with the rest of the Star Trek continuity, I do actually like , which, at least, deals with an interesting topic, and I love the shore leave scene. The least interesting TOS movie topic-wise is which seems to be more of a straightforward revenge-driven action sci-fi, even though there are apparantly many biblical themes at play in it. However, it is a great movie that I never get tired of watching... and it gave us the famous "KHAAAAAAN!" and Spock's death scene. I think the all TOS movies work very well together, and I like the way that they are kind of made into a series. Picard(o) 22:23, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Enterprise What Enterprise is your favourite enterprise? My favourite Enterprise is the Enterprise-E. It has played a big part in later history for the Federation. It fought in the Battle of Sector 001. And it was the ship that defeated Shinzon and opened up for real peace-talk with the Romulans. --Örlogskapten 19:48, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :My favorite Enterprise has got to be the original USS Enterprise from TOS, simply because it's the original one. Picard(o) 23:19, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Talk page conversations Hello, Picard(o). You should know that talk pages, even user talk pages, should not be used for idle conversation. They should only be used for discussions pertaining to the encyclopedia. I have noticed you and LtCmdr-Vulcan have been having a few discussions regarding favorite movies, ships, etc. however, these types of discussions do not belong here. Instead, it is suggested you have these discussions either in our chat room or some private chat service. Please see and What Memory Alpha is not for more information. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 08:40, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Sorry. Picard(o) 14:10, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Image quality and size I noticed you reverted a few image back by cropping them slightly and making them a smaller file size....and going back to your image. I've had this discussion recently and file size does not matter. So there is no real reason to try and make it smaller (especially when adding more files by saying its less.. since the old files are still there). Don't worry, I agree that the Mudd image and the Alien musket images are better. just wanted to point out that file size is not an issue -- OvBacon(Talk) 16:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad you agree :-) Picard(o) 22:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Toast You've forgotten to add some things here. - 21:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, details added now, but the pic was removed from he article I placed it in. Picard(o) 21:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Then make a case for it on the article's talk page. It seems fine to me. - 21:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I actually made an explanation on the talk page of toast and in the subject line of my revering back of your added image on the toast page had explained why I did so, to then just go in and add it back in once more seems a bit odd to me.-- OvBacon(Talk) 22:10, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :: With the added information on the image and the caption on the page it seems to be a good addition to it.-- OvBacon(Talk) 22:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :I thought that, given that it is a close up of the core act of toasting, the image would be a great "main image" to the article. Picard(o) 13:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I disagree with that its a better "main image", since a toast is an interaction of the people involved and not the mere sight of glasses filled with liquid. But on moving it once again to the top position you again neglected to give it a caption that explains which event we're seeing, which I think is wanted in this instance.-- OvBacon(Talk) 16:32, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Credit were credit is do, I did that, and we don't need an entire sentence explaining the image. That's what the image description page is for. - 16:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't move it back to the top. Picard(o) 13:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm sorry I made a wrong assumption. I do believe that having a more explanatory cap is better, but since its two against one on the subject it has been decided. -- OvBacon(Talk) 15:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Picard(o) 17:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thumbs Please do not add px sizes to any articles other then lists, where the size should be 150px. All users can set their image size in thumbnails in the preferences menu, so we shouldn't override it unless we have to. Also, you don't need to stipulate "right" when using the "thumb" option either, as it will default there. - 21:12, May 31, 2011 (UTC)